1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fluid discharge apparatus in which two fluids having separate flow paths become a commingled discharge. More particularly, the present invention relates to such apparatus in which the separate flow paths are in end abutting relation having a common longitudinal axis, the separately supplied streams having a single axis of confluence such that one flow path surrounds the other.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Representative U.S. Pat. Nos. showing separately produced and mounted nozzles, each supplied from a separate fluid inlet and being co-axial so that the commingled fluids have a single axis of confluence with one fluid surrounding the other are:
256,133, Douglas, Apr. 11, 1882 PA1 272,863, Douglas, Feb. 27, 1883 PA1 1,279,315, Foerst, Sept. 17, 1918 PA1 1,767,462, Lammert et al., June 24, 1930 PA1 2,361,144, Loepsinger, Oct. 24, 1944 PA1 2,912,064, Friedell, Nov. 10, 1959 PA1 2,973,160, Golec, Feb. 28, 1961 PA1 3,066,872, Kobee, Dec. 4, 1962 PA1 3,394,888, Dasse et al., July 30, 1968 PA1 1,326,996, Trahan, Jan. 6, 1920 PA1 2,729,844, Wilson, Mar. 27, 1956
In the Douglas, Lammert et al., Friedell, and Dasse nozzles the commingling of two fluids is initiated somewhat downstream of the discharge terminus, while the Foerst, Loepsinger, Golec, and Kobee patents provide that the commingling of the two fluids be initiated at the terminus itself. But in every one of these structures the two nozzles are each separately manufactured and separately assembled with the remainder of the structure, and there is no showing or teaching in any of them of the inner nozzle being integral with the body structure, thereby eliminating any danger of such a nozzle being out of line or out of co-axiality with cooperating structure which depends upon the accuracy which follows from integrality. Where an inner nozzle is separately manufactured and mounted, the structure receiving the nozzle must be machined or otherwise prepared with the assembly end in view that the nozzle axis be properly directed, and this result is achieved automatically, as it were, where the nozzle is fabricated integrally with the nozzle body structure, as is explained below.
For U.S. Pat. Nos. showing nozzles with the separate flow paths for fluid being in end abutting relation there are:
but these do not disclose flow paths such that one surrounds the other, and the integral parts disclosed are not discharge elements at all but merely path separators.
The nearest art known to the inventor is Talbott, U.S. Pat. No. 1,178,604, Apr. 11, 1916, for a burner using steam and oil. While it may well be questioned just how, as disclosed, the burner is manufactured, the concealed inner nozzle is integral with body structure. Manufacture by casting was probably contemplated by Talbott, and this requires pattern equipment and finishing operations completely obviated by machining rod stock blanks as disclosed herein for the present invention.